A quien tu decidiste amar
by Melody of Perdition
Summary: Hinata POV "Sé muy feliz, Naruto-kun" - le susurró Hinata al ojiazul mientras se alejaba sin mirar atrás. NaruHina, un poco de NaruSaku y SasuHina


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño legitimo de Naruto y sus personajes, mientras que la canción "A quien tú decidiste amar" le pertenece a Sandoval.**

**

* * *

**

**A quien tú decidiste amar**

* * *

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor  
Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó_

Una chica ojiblanca caminaba por las calles de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas a la medianoche. Sus pensamientos rodeaban a esa persona que ocupaba su corazón, un chico de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. Sin embargo, todo lo que su recuerdo lograba incitar en la chica era melancolía y resignación.

_Es difícil pero no imposible  
Asimilar que en verdad te perdí  
Y ahora te veo partir_

Ese mismo día, ella había sido testigo como él y su compañera de equipo, Sakura, regresaban junto con el resto del equipo Kakashi a la aldea, después de una victoriosa misión. Al fin, después de 4 años, había regresado Sasuke Uchiha.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

"Naruto-kun… y Sakura…" – suspiro con resignación la heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Después de todo, ella había sido testigo, junto con el resto de su generación, como Sakura Haruno besaba con desenfreno al Uzumaki, quien felizmente respondía a la afectuosa caricia, al llegar a la aldea después del cumplimiento de la última y más importante misión – el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha.

Suspiró pesadamente, en su interior, ella sabía que no sería tan fácil salir adelante después de tantos años de estar enamorada de él. Hinata encontró una banca vacía en medio de la silenciosa calle y decidió descansar y disfrutar del frío viento que azotaba a la aldea.

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Ese mismo día, después de que el equipo Kakashi reportará el resultado de su misión, decidieron ir a Ichiraku a festejar el regreso del último Uchiha, quien era custodiado por un grupo silencioso de Anbu. Ahí mismo, Naruto y Sakura anunciaron su relación en frente de todos ellos.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Hinata permanecía en silencio, observando a lo lejos la cercanía entre Naruto y Sakura. Después de todo, se habían convertido en novios. Al ver a Naruto tan feliz, la ojiblanca no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente. **

"**Al menos es feliz" susurró a nadie en particular. **

**A su lado, el único que estaba consciente de su tristeza era el silencioso Uchiha Sasuke, que la miraba con cierta sorpresa e incluso se podía notar una leve sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, que reflejaba que conocía los melancólicos pensamientos que atravesaban por la mente de la ojiblanca. **

**El resto de sus amigos, inclusive Kiba y Shino, le deseaban lo mejor a la nueva pareja. Nadie podía creer que después de tanto intentarlo, Naruto por fin lo haya logrado – conquistar el corazón de Sakura. **

_**Pero yo si lo creo, después de todo es Naruto-kun… Uzumaki Naruto-kun.**_** – sonrió amargadamente la Hyuuga. Para ella, Naruto era único… una persona sin igual… alguien cuyo ejemplo había que seguir – el nunca darse por vencido, eso era lo que había enamorado a Hinata perdidamente. **

**Pero ya era tarde.**

**Ahora sólo era Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno. Era hora de dejar de soñar y ver la realidad. Su príncipe había elegido a la ojiverde, no a ella, no a la simple y tímida Hyuuga Hinata. **

**Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Pero, a pesar de tener el corazón roto, ella no podía evitar desear que Sakura hiciera feliz a Naruto, como ella tantas veces había deseado hacerlo. Deseaba que la ojiverde sostuviera a Naruto cuando estuviera triste, que le sonriera y lo besará todos los días, que le sostuviera su mano al caminar…

"_De corazón… ámense" _– suspiró la Hyuuga al silencio que emanaba la aldea a esas altas horas de la noche.

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.  
La persona que tiene el  
Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,  
Pude haber sido yo_

Hinata recordaba amargamente como ella, al fin, había logrado expresar sus sentimientos al ojiazul. Sin embargo, desde el principio, ella supo la verdad. Naruto Uzumaki no la amaba de la misma manera que ella a él.

De repente, una ola de lágrimas la invadió. Intentó detenerlas, pero todo era en vano. Un recuerdo tras otro pasó por su cabeza. Naruto sonriéndole, Naruto apoyándola durante los exámenes Chunnin, su voz…

"_**¡**__**Vamos a dar lo mejor, Hinata!"**_

_**No más… por favor… duele…**_

"_**¡Hinata! ¡Muéstrale lo que puedes hacer!"**_

_**No… ya no...**_

"_**Hinata, ¿tienes fiebre?"**_

Hinata continúo sollozando en su cuarto hasta quedarse dormida, la imagen de Naruto persiguiéndola inclusive en sus sueños.

_

* * *

_

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Al día siguiente, Hinata pesadamente se levantó de su habitación para no despertar sospechas sobre su estado melancólico. Decidió salir a visitar la tumba de su madre, esperando que, después de desahogar sus penas frente a alguien, podría seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, en su camino se encontró con Naruto esperando a la pelirosa con un ramo de flores en mano. Ella vio como llegaba la ojiverde en cuestión, le sonreía y lo besaba con gran cariño. Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca para ocultar el sollozo que intentaba escapar de su garganta y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, lejos del ojiazul y su novia.

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

"Hola, mamá, he venido a visitarte." – susurró la ojiblanca a una cripta blanca, aunque un poco sucia. La limpió cuidadosamente y depositó el ramo de rosas blancas que había reunido antes de ver a…

_**No importa. Ya no debe importar.**_

Sonrió pesadamente y le contó a su madre los eventos que habían transcurrido. Desde su declaración y su intentó por salvar al Uzumaki hasta su inesperado encuentro con el ojiazul y su novia.

"Mamá… no sabes cuanto te necesito." – susurró pesadamente. Se despidió de su mamá y caminó lentamente hacia su entrenamiento con Kiba y Shino.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Durante su entrenamiento con el resto de su equipo, Hinata se esforzó el doble, intentando así dejar de pensar en el chico que la había cautivado con sus ojos azules y brillante sonrisa. Tanto Kiba como Shino no dejaban de observarla, preocupados ante su inusual comportamiento. Ninguno quería interrumpir a la Hyuuga, pues temían que estuviera así a causa de la reciente relación entre Naruto y Sakura.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Hinata decidió ir a caminar alrededor de la aldea, intentando despejar sus pensamientos.

"¡Hinata!" – escuchó a una voz que se acercaba cada vez más y ella conocía muy bien. Al principio, creyó que era un producto más de su imaginación pero se equivoco. Naruto Uzumaki la estaba buscando.

_**Cuantas veces deseé que Naruto me viera. **_– pensó al observar como el ojiazul jadeaba frente a ella, sus manos apoyandose en sus rodillas de tanto correr.

"Te he estado buscando, Hinata." – dijo Naruto con su característica sonrisa y su intensa mirada sobre ella.

"Naruto-kun" – susurró la Hyuuga, desviando sus ojos de Naruto. _**Espero que esto acabe pronto… no creo poder más.**_

"Hehe… ¿Cómo estas, Hinata?" – preguntó casualmente, con una mano rascando su nunca y una sonrisa bromista adornando su rostro.

"¿Uh?" – miró a Naruto, completamente sorprendida. _**¿Me pregunta si como estoy? ¿Qué esta pasando?**_

"Umm… te pregunte como estas, Hinata…" – la miró confuso el ojiazul.

"Eh…" – Hinata intentó responder, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto, quien dejo de sonreír y la tomó por los hombros.

"Hinata… sé lo que sientes… sólo quería decirte que… hehe… bueno, siempre serás mi amiga." – sonrió levemente y con un tinte de tristeza hacia la Hyuuga. Ella sabía que sentía simpatía por ella, pero eso no era lo que quería. _**No… yo… ¡no quiero esto! Debo ser una Hyuuga…**_

Hinata se alejó de Naruto y lo miró fríamente, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Estoy bien." – siguió caminando y se detuvo. Sin girarse, le susurró:

"Sé feliz, Naruto-kun…"

Y sin más, Hinata se alejó del ojiazul, sin mirar nunca hacia atrás. _**Así debe ser…**_

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Hinata se detuvo y dejo salir a flote todas sus emociones. En un instante, ella supo que Naruto permanecería junto a ella siempre, aunque ella intentase alejarse lo más que pudiera de él. De alguna u otra manera, su recuerdo permanecería impregnado dentro de ella, amenazando con nunca irse.

"No llores." – susurró una voz grave detrás de ella. Ella se detuvo por un momento, intentando mantenerse fuerte frente al dueño de la voz pero no funcionó. Siguió llorando, pero esta vez, el último Uchiha la sostuvo en sus brazos. Era claro que la Hyuuga lo necesitaba como el siempre había necesitado a alguien después de la muerte de su familia.

"No estas sola." – susurró el Uchiha, acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

Las unicas palabras que giraban en la mente de la Hyuuga, mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento con Uchiha Sasuke y sus manos fuertes y calidas, eran:

_**Ojala fuera Naruto-kun el que me sostuviera así…**_

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado!_**

**_Por favor comenten, se los agradeceria mucho. gracias por leer este pequeño songfic (:_**

**_~ Melody of Perdition_**

**_P.D. Por favor chequen mi profile y contesten la nueva pregunta: Quien queda mejor con Sasuke?_**


End file.
